Higher Hope
by Honor Harrington
Summary: Relena gets Kidnapped. Heero calls in three specialists to help him rescue his wife. But, a secret is kept between two of the specialists and Heero himself. Watch Heero and Relena struggle in their lives to reach a
1. Default Chapter Title

  
_by Honor Harrington_

* * *

The wind whipped across the paved runway with sudden force. Heero Yuy,wearing a black coat and pants, leaned into the wind. He glanced up as a plane landed, turning his back to his black SUV. 

As a stairway rolled up to the plane door, attendants latched it into place. When the passengers started filing out, Heero walked to the foot of the stairway and loked up, waiting. 

He faintly smiled as three people stepped out. The first person was a man with brown hair. The next body was a young woman, shorter than the man. Her sandy blonde shoulder-length hair flowed in the presently tamed breeze. Another man stepped out behind her. He was a tall with distinct features. This black-haired man wore a suit, just as Heero did. The three descended the stairs. 

"Colonel Yuy," the brown-haired man exclaimed, "hello!" 

"Lt. Castelle," Heero nodded to the smiling man. 

The young woman and taller man came to stand next to Lt. Castelle. 

"May I introduce you to Lt. Mike Timbs," Heero once again nodded, grasping hands with the younger man, "and Lt. Samantha Bryants." 

The young woman smiled as they shook hands, "Pleased to meet you, Colonel Yuy, and please, call me Sam." 

Heero slightly smiled, "This way please," he gestured to the black SUV. 

After loading their luggage into the back, the four got into the SUV. Sam chose the passenger's seat rather quickly. Lt. Timbs and Lt. Castelle sat in the back. 

The four rode towards the Jordan Air Force Base, Guardian of the Sanc Kingdom. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

  
_by Honor Harrington_

* * *

"The mission is quite serious," Heero stated, soaking in the air conditioning, "the leader of the Sanc Kingdom, Relena Peacecraft, has been abducted. We don't know who the kidnapper is: no ransom has been offered. Five guards were killed in the process. All were killed skillfully; this is a pro," Heero's voice was tight. 

"Relena Peacecraft? Your wife, if I assume correctly," Lt. Castelle inquired. 

"That is correct," Heero tightened his grip on the steering wheel. 

"We'll find her," Lt. Mike Timbs' voice was firm. 

"Agreed," Sam looked at her hands. She didn't know what to say as she noticed Heero's agony. 

"Lt. Timbs, I believe you are an armorments specialist," Heero glanced at Mike with a lighter tone in his voice; seeing Mike nod, he continued, "then you can combine your efforts with Colonel Barton, or resident armorments expert." 

"I look foward to it," Mike Timbs grinned. 

Lt. Castelle noticed Mike's smile and cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Something was going on, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He sat straighter when Heero addressed him. 

"Lt. Castelle," Heero didn't glance at him, as he did Mike, "I will expect you to provide a complete profile of the abductor as soon as you combine efforts with witnesses and the Royal Guards." 

Chris Castelle nodded. He was top of his class in psychology, and he was the world's leading Profiler, "I'll get right on it, Col. Yuy." 

"Sam," Heero turned to glance at the young woman, "I believe you know our resident explosives expert, Joanna Maxwell." 

"Joey!!??? She's there?! Oh my gosh! I haven't seen her forever!" Sam was ecstatic. 

"Who is she?" Lt. Castelle turned toward the excited young woman in the front seat. 

"She's my best friend since forever!" Sam looked at Heero, "So, how is she doing?" 

"I believe she is in good health," Heero glanced sidewards at Sam. 

The black SUV pulled into a hangar at the Jordans Air Force Base. The four passengers stepped out and began unloading the luggage. Sam tried to pull Lt. Mike Timbs' bag out, but found it a little too heavy and grunted with frustration. 

"Let me help you there, Sam," said Chris Castelle, a little too friendly for Sam's comfort, as he reached for the bag and easily pulled it out. 

"Thanks," Sam grabbed her own bags and walked to the other side of the SUV where Col. Yuy and Lt. Timbs were discussig the events of the abduction. 

"...we found some evidence of chemicals at the scene which are assumed to be used to knock Relena out," Heero was saying. 

"--If you wouldn't mind, I'd like a look at those," Sam spoke up, her scientific mind at work. 

Heero turned to speak to Sam,"That can be arranged," then, turning to Mike, he said, "I expect you'll be wanting to meet with Col. Barton soon. I'll arrange a meeting for you." 

Lt. Castelle had made his way around the SUV with the remaining bags. Heero turned to look at him, "The three Royal Guards you'll be working with are Quatre Winner, Miliardo Peacecraft, and his wife Noin." 

Lt. Castelle noted the names quietly in his head and nodded, "I will do all I can." 

Heero picked up some of the luggage burdens, "I expect you'll want some rest before beginning the investigation." 

Heero's thoughts swirled in his brain as he led the three specialists to their separate quarters, 'I should be out there looking for Relena, but she's strong, and I need their help. I should have been there...! I don't know about this Castelle fellow, he seems to take a liking to Lt. Bryants, and I don't think the feeling is mutual.' He abruptly stopped himself as they reached three neighboring doors. 

"Here is your room, Lt. Castelle," he motioned to the first room and the military profiler walked in and examined it. "And here is your room, Lt. Timbs," He motioned again, this time at the second door. At the third door, he opened it and nodded at Sam, "This is your room. I'll send someone to get you at 1600 hours." 

The three specialists acknowledged Heero's statement and Heero promptly turned and strolled down the hall. 

'We'll find you, Relena. I promise.' Heero's eyes steeled and his fists clamped at his sides. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

  
_by Honor Harrington_

* * *

"Lt. Timbs, meet Col. Trowa Bartons, our resident armorments expert. You will be working with him on this case." 

Lt. Timbs nodded as he shook Trowa's hand. Heero left the two in the clean conference room, and Trowa sat down. He opened a file case he had in his hand and began explaining the situation.   
  
*****   


"Joey! I can't believe it, it's been so long since I've seen you!" Sam was grinning from ear to ear at her childhood best friend, Joanna Maxwell. 

"Sam, you look great! How have you been?" Joey Maxwell's smile was bigger than Sam's, if that was possible. The two best friends hugged. 

"I hear you're the explosives expert here," Sam exclaimed, still smiling, "that gives us something in common; you know, we were always the ones in science class to blow something up." 

"Yeah," Joey giggled, "I hear you're also a lab rat." 

"Well, that stems from my love of explosives," Sam nodded, "I just wanted to know how they work. I hear that they found some chemicals at the scene," Sam stated, in a more serious tone. 

Joey sobered, "Yes, they did; I know you'll find her; we're all counting on you guys." 

"We will find her," Sam's eyes steeled and she sighed, "we just need a place to start. Do you think you can help us?" 

"Sure, I'll review the case with you," Joey smiled and the pair walked off toward the B Hangar.   
  
*****   


Heero's stride slowed as he approached a door. He glanced at Lt. Castelle. He was still unsure of what to think of him. Something about him kept Heero from trusting him, but then again, something about everyone kept Heero from trusting them completely...except for three people, and one of them was missing. He stepped up to the door and entered a conference room. 

Three people were in the room, sitting at the table when the door opened. As it did, the three stood and smiled without humor. 

"Lt. Castelle, the Royal Guards of the Sanc Kingdom, Miliardo Peacecraft, Lucrezia Peacecraft, and Quatre Raberba Winner. I expect all of you to combine your efforts and provide a profile for the team to track Relena Peacecraft down," the three Royal Guards nodded and shook hands with Chris Castelle in turn. They sat down at the table, and Heero exited once again. 

Heero shut the door behind him and walked to the B Hangar where he found Sam and Joey discussing the chemicals found at the scene. 

"Hello, Col. Yuy," Sam smiled, "how are the groups cooperating together?" 

"As well as can be expected," Heero stated, "has Ms. Maxwell helped to inform you of the situation?" 

"Yes, I think we've got some of it figured out by now," Sam continued, "We're guessing that the abductor used chloroform to keep Miss Relena unconscious. We are working on the scene placing to figure out exactly how the abductor came into the office. I think we may need Lt. Timbs to help us a little on that. I will let him know what we've come up with so far." 

"Very good," Heero slightly smiled, "keep me up to date with the progress you two make on this side of the investigation." 

"Will do, Col. Yuy," Joey nodded.   
  
*****   
  


Heero strayed into the Gundam Hangar and glanced up for a moment at Zero before heading into his office, "Maybe I can do something after all," he thought, a glimmer of hope flickering in his eyes. He'd do anything to get rid of this helpless feeling. He knew that Relena was counting on him, he needed to find her--and soon. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

  
_by Honor Harrington_

* * *

"Systems check running. Tee minus 30 seconds to lift-off." The computer's smooth voice confirmed Heero's calculations. 

"Zero, I need this. Please understand..." Heero rested his hands on the controls of his gundam. The gundam's computer screens flashed a bright green in response. 

A map zapped to life on one of the screens. Red triangles bleeped in a spherical formation. 

"...My enemy..." Heero narrowed his eyes as he concentrated on the targets. Pure rage filled him as he grasped the flight stick. 

"Tee minus five, four, three, two, one. Lift-off in progress," Zero lifted loudly off the ground and boosters carried it out of the Sanc Kingdom as the gundam flew over the ocean, headed towards the bogies at 12 o'clock. 

Heero felt the old sensation of the battles he once fought. He was a true soldier. He loved the rush of adrenaline as you fought your guts out to survive. He lived for that feeling. Or at least, that's what he had lived for before Relena. 

The comm-link bleeped on the right screen, "Attention unidentified vessel. Change course or be fired upon. This is a warning," The enemy soldier stated. 

Heero punched the comm button and the soldier's face showed his surprise as he saw Heero staring at him through his comm screen. The soldier repeated, "I don't know who you are, but you are tresspassing on OZ territory. Leave immediately." 

Heero's cold eyes drove through the soldier, "This is the Sanc Kingdom's territory. **You** remove yourselves and your scrap metal or be destroyed." 

The soldier replied angrily, "Prepare to be fired upon!" 

"I've been prepared for the last five minutes," Heero jammed the buster rifle control and it started to charge, gathering stored solar energy from the main supply. 

The Zero charged the two dozen mobile suits before it. The spherical formation broke suddenly and booster jets came alive as the mobile dolls formed a wall in front of the Zero. Yellow beams flashed across the Zero's display as Heero sat in the cockpit, a deep growl of hate rose in his throat. 

Two mobile dolls charged at once, zipping straight for the gundam. Heero watched them come and jetted between them suddenly, narrowly missing one. They fired in sync, and the Zero boosted out of the way as the two blew each other into smitherines. 

"Kablooey." Heero's cold voice sounded in the cockpit as he smiled insanely. Turning to the other mobile suits, he exclaimed, "Let's Dance." 

Five mobile suit dolls came to life and surrounded the Zero. They circled around and shot their space lasers at the gundam. Zero's hands both grabbed the buster rifle. A brilliant glow formed between the double barrels of the rifle as Heero punched in the command. The buster rifle split in two. 

Zero ignored the five dolls that circled around it, firing aimlessly. It charged the group of 17 mobile dolls ahead of it. In the center of the wall formation, it stretched out its arms as a deep hovering light blasted in a beam towards the mobile dolls. Zero rotated. 

Heero fired until he heard the squelch of technology being destroyed..._Ahhh, music to my ears...now for the five._

Zero pulled out his beam sabre and flew at the dodging mobile dolls. His instincts kicked in and he went with his knowledge of experience. He knew exactly where every mobile doll was at every moment in the battle, and where it was going to be. 

White explosions showed over the ocean, littering the deep blue with steaming metal and burnt spare parts. 

"Simple existences, simply destroyed," Heero muttered. The comm link bleeped once more. The soldier appeared, "bet you can't be that successful in finding the 'Princess'." 

Heero's eyes widened as his heart filled with rage, "**WHERE IS SHE?!**" 

"She likes it in our country better. No stress, no pressure, no **YOU**," the soldier smirked. 

"**Talk all you like...everyone deserves to have last words...**" Heero slammed the comm link button off. He breathed a sigh of relief. At least she was alive. He didn't even need to consider Relena's loyalty to the Sanc Kingdom being disrupted. He knew her far better than that. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

  
_by Honor Harrington_

* * *

"--D--Colonel Yuy, I ..." Sam lifted an arm to Heero, then dropped it and sighed, "We're gonna find her. And whoever did this is gonna pay." 

Heero sat on the edge of his desk in his office, with Sam leaning forward from where she sat on a cushioned stool. He looked up at her and forced a small smile, "I'm sorry." 

Sam glanced away, then looked down at her hands. Her voice then strengthened, "We succesfully identified all of the chemicals found at the crime scene..." Sam looked at the Colonel, and her eyes softened, "...and I'll report to you on what we found--tomorrow morning." 

Heero didn't have to force the smile this time.   
  
************   


"Joey, I'm worried about him," Sam stopped her furious pacing and leaned backwards on the railing next to her best friend. 

"Sam, the last thing that you have to worry about that guy is letting his feelings get in the way," Joey Maxwell looked at her concerned friend. 

"And that's gonna be the last thing I'm worried about. If anything, his feelings will enhance our success at finding Miss Peacecraft," Joey glared as Sam said the name, and Sam revised, "well, he'd enhance our success in finding _her_. I'm not worried about that. I'm worried that he's gonna kill that guy when he finds him." 

Joey shivered, "He just might, at that." 

"Times change. It's not that way anymore. This isn't a full-out rebellion against a world-wide tyranny. And he isn't a Gundam Pilot sent from the colonies to destroy OZ." 

"Yeah, but he _doesn't_ change with the times. He knows, trust me. And you have to trust him. I _know_ he trusts you," Joey put an arm around Sam's shoulders. 

"You're right. I trust him. With all my life. But I don't trust him with that _guy's_ life." 

"Well, while you worry about this and babble, the report on the chems isn't gonna get itself done, Sam." 

Sam grinned and nodded, "Okay, let's get started then, Miss Smarty-Pants."   
  
********   


Lt. Mike Timbs looked at Sam emotionless as she finished explaining the chem-test results. 

"So, you're telling me that they doctored their own special concoction of chloroform?" Sam nodded a yes to Mike's question. 

Sam opened her portfolio and pulled out a sheet of paper, "Mike, listen; they gave her a drug. Doctor Sally Po and I found the effects. This drug injected into a human being has negative effects. Big time." 

"Tell me," said Mike, nodding to the paper. 

Taking a deep breath, Sam began, "Once injected into the human body, it manifests itself in the form of a simple cold after 96 hours," she looked up, "It's been 32 hours, Mike. After the cold symptoms start up, the victim falls into a comatose state for a period of time estimated anywhere from a week to a month. After that, if no treatment is given, the victim dies a painless death." 

Mike's face remained stone, but his eyes betrayed him. Concern shone brightly from his steel blue eyes. He nodded. 

"Mike, I'm going to make an antidote," Sam's voice tremored. 

Mike looked up and walked up to her and hugged her as she teared, "It's gonna be okay, Hayley. It's gonna be okay, sis." 


	6. Default Chapter Title

  
_by Honor Harrington_

* * *

Sam's bright blue eyes glanced around the conference table where the three Royal Guards, Lt. Castelle, Lt. Timbs, Col. Barton, and Col. Yuy were seated. She cleared her throat and pulled out the same paper that she showed Mike earlier. After repeating the information, the whole team was troubled. Sam held up a bottle containing a yellow-stained liquid. Everyone in the room looked up. 

"This," she leaned forward, "is the antidote. We have to give it to her ASAP. Since I don't know how long a victim remains under the coma before dying, we need to give it to her within the next eight days. A rescue mission will have to be planned within the next day." 

Everyone nodded, digesting the information. 

Heero looked around. All eyes were on him as he nodded, "Let's make it so, people."   
  
**********   


"Okay, I'm bringing in the rescue team now," Heero glanced at the Royal Guards, "I'll expect you to brief them on the situation and inform them of the vital details." 

The three nodded. 

"The rescue team will be made up of myself, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, Chang Wufei, Honor Peacecraft," Lucrezia Peacecraft glanced up quickly as she heard the name, making eye contact with Heero, who nodded and continued, "and Mike Timbs." 

Sam looked up, "Colonel Yuy, I request permission to come along." 

Heero stopped short and turned, "No." 

Sam dropped the portfolio in her hand to the table, "I won't compromise the mission. You know it. I'm coming." 

Heero glared at the Luitenant, who glared right back. Mike interrupted, "We need you here, Sam. The mission can't possibly go wrong with you providing fast and reliable information to us." 

Royal Guard Miliardo Peacecraft threw a quick glance at Mike, who grinned in return. 

Sam struggled with this and nodded, "I'll stay."   
  
**********   


"We have as much time as we need to locate Miss Peacecraft. Wherever she is being held, no matter which facility, we will get her out," Noin finished off the briefing, "Any questions?" 

Everyone confirmed the plan with a shake of the head. The group dispersed and discussed various plans to the side. 

Noin walked up to Honor and smiled. 

"Hello, Mom," Honor grinned back, "I guess I'm off to another mission." 

"Yeah, but this time remember not to get shot. I had a heck of a time convincing Sally to put you back into full commission again." 

"Hey, that was a one-time scenario, and besides, who was supposed to cover me?" Honor crossed her arms as she looked at her mother. 

Noin shook her head and laughed, "I guess that's why they don't send us on the same missions nowadays, Honor. Remember the pie sweep that you _always_ fail to put into practice." 

Honor gave Noin a knowing look and said, "Mom, you know as well as I do that just isn't my style. My style is to come busting in the door, guns blazing. The element of surprise works best, you know." 

Miliardo walked up and put his arm around Honor as Noin smiled, "Honey, you know that you have to keep _your style_ in check. This is a rescue mission, **not** a demolition team." 

Honor sobered, "I know. Don't worry about my style getting in the way. If anything, it'll give us an edge."   
  
********   


Heero walked up to Sam, "You can't come. You know why." 

"I know," Sam looked away, "I'm sorry; I don't want to blow cover, but I want to save her. _Bad._" 

"Me too. Are you ready with the HQ Base?" 

Sam nodded, "It's ready. I'll be watching your backs the whole time." 

Heero nodded his approval, then walked to the front of the room, "Let's get geared up, people." 


	7. Default Chapter Title

  
_by Honor Harrington_

* * *

At oh-four-hundred hours, fog hovered on the airstrip. Three mobile suits were lined on the side: Wing, Epyon, and a White Aires. The three who were to pilot them and provide a distraction were Hilde Maxwell, Noin, and Miliardo, who wore a silver-plated helmet. 

Sam sat at a laptop, checking satellite pictures and tracking movement of troops through heat sensors. Luitenant Castelle walked up behind her and sat down in the neighboring seat. Sam glanced up unexpectedly as he cocked an eyebrow. 

"I see you're also an expert with computers," he casually remarked. 

"Well, I wouldn't call myself an expert...it's another hobby my father taught me when I was younger," Sam continued typing. 

"I see," Chris Castelle's face contorted with sudden concern, "Sam, what was all that about?" 

Sam looked at him sharply, "What was _what_ about?" 

"Earlier in the briefing. You challenged his authority and he didn't cut you down. What's going on between you three?" Castelle looked away, "I'm sorry. I know I'm being nosy, but I have to know." 

"He's under a lot of stress now, and he didn't cut me down because he can't handle the pressure right now," Sam continued looking at Castelle, searching for any clues on how much information he knew. 

"You're wrong. He can handle _anything_," Chris looked at her, "What's going on?" 

Lt. Mike Timbs walked up suddenly, "Hey, Sam, could you take a look at these specs for me?" 

"Sure thing, Mike," Sam stood, "excuse me, Lt. Castelle." 

Walking away, Mike threw a questioning look at Sam. 

"I love this twin telepathic thing. You always know when I'm in trouble. He was bugging me about the three of us," Sam shook her head helplessly and grinned, "I wonder what he'll do when he finds out there's four of us?" 

"Anything to see him squirm," Mike flippantly laughed. 

Sam stopped abruptly and turned to Mike, who noticed the solemn look on her face and stopped also. 

"Rand, I don't know what's gonna happen out there. We've never been through something like this before. I can only wish one of you good luck, so here's for both of you." The brother and sister shook hands and Mike smiled. 

"Hayley, remember that sense I always have about things that are gonna happen?" Mike looked at Sam. 

"Yeah, I sure do, that gave me the creeps, Randal, and you know it!" 

"Well, I've got a good feeling about this. I'm gonna be fine. We're _all_ gonna be fine."   
  
*********   


"Oh-four-hundred, 30 hours, people, let's wrap it up and launch this!" Heero jumped onto the low profile hover craft transport that was delivering the rescue team. 

Everyone gathered around Heero as he surveyed the team of rescuers and prepared his pep speech mentally. _I don't know what to say. For the first time in years, I don't know what to say._

"People," Heero stated, "I want us to go in there and get Miss Peacecraft out. But if something goes wrong, our main goal is to get her out of there." 


	8. Default Chapter Title

  
_by Honor Harrington_

* * *

Hilde climbed into her White Aires after sticking her tongue out at Duo, being mature as always. 

Miliardo, Noin, and Honor nodded to each other as Miliardo grasped Epyon's elevator cable. Noin waited for him to give her the thumbs-up before hopping into Wing. 

The rescue team was packed into the small hover craft transport that was to get them into the OZ base. The techie team waited at the HQ make-shift base at the Jordans Air Force Base. After systems check ran its routine, the three pilots took off towards OZ.   
  
********   


"Okay, Zechs," Sam used Miliardo's codename, "12 Aires at Three o'clock." 

"Roger that." 

Sam watched her computer display track the three mobile suits as the pilots's triangle formation remained steady. The 12 Aires approaching them slowed as Sam held her breath and typed in the comm link code for the hover craft. 

Honor Peacecraft's tight voice came in over the speakers, "Systems check?" 

"Go," the reply from a techie came as swiftly as the question, confirming the competence of the rescue team. 

Sam broke in, "You're go. Take care and deliver the package safely." 

"Can do, Sam. Can do." 

The techie crew watched as the hover craft launched above the deep blue with almost no noise. Then everyone got to work with their stations.   
  
********   


"Noin, Hilde, I'll take the first two and the last two. That'll surprise them a bit, and you each can take one. Whoever finishes first gets the last one," Zechs' image was sent over the comm link. 

"Acknowledged, Zechs. Hilde, I got dibs on the 1ast one," Noin brought Hilde's comm link up on the screen. 

"Not a chance, Noin," Hilde grinned menacingly. 

Zechs shook his head at the two, then turned to the display of Aires approaching, "Heads up, gals. We've got company." 

"Let's leave a calling card," Noin brought her goggles down over her eyes.   
  
********   


"Okay, team, let's get in, let's get out. We have all the time we could ask for, but let's not ask for much. Those three can't keep it up for much more than an hour," Heero glanced around at his group, "Understand that no one attacks unless recognized, and no one makes a grab for the package unless all of us are ready to leave. Get in, stay in contact at all possible times," Heero paused, "and don't give up." 

The crew nodded. They each felt each others' disgust at wearing OZ uniforms, but they knew the task at hand, and they knew it was vital. So they were willing to do it.   
  
**********   


"Attention unidentified vessels. Change course or be fired upon. This is a warning," The comm bleeped to life and an OZ soldier appeared in it. 

Noin ignored him and looked at Hilde's image on her display, "This gets so boring every single stupid time they repeat it to me." 

Hilde grinned and glanced to Zechs impatiently, "Zechs, if you don't take the first two right now, I'm going to take 'em myself." 

Zechs punched the boosters into effect as the Epyon's energy whip snapped to life. Zechs flew forward in a green flash and snagged the two front Aires into an explosion. 

At the same time, Noin and Hilde each countered with an OZ Aires. Gathering up stored energy, Noin pulled out the buster rifle and zapped the next Aires. Hilde followed suit, giving her vulcan cannons good use. Zechs destroyed the two Aires behind the stunned middle pilot with vengeance. 

Noin pulled out the beam sabre and smirked, "This is my official calling card, buster."   
  
*********   



	9. Default Chapter Title

  
_by Honor Harrington_

* * *

The hovercraft landed and the rescue team scampered to the gates of the OZ base. Dressed in full OZ uniform, they were admitted into the base. Each member of the group strolled confidentally into a separate structure, looking for Relena. 

Heero located a console and at once began to hack his way through the gateways. Once past them, he scrolled down the list of held prisoners until he found what he was looking for: Relena Peacecraft. 

"Hey, what are you doing in here?! This is a Restricted Area!!" Heero didn't bother to glance up at the soldier as he shot the soldier with a silenced pistol. After memorizing the floor plan of the entire OZ base, he stepped over the now silenced OZ soldier. 

"All units, report to the second Northeast building. I repeat, the second Northeast building," Heero heard no reply, but he knew that all of his troopers were making their way toward that structure, as he himself was.   
  
********   


"Zechs, 15 Virgos coming in at twelve o' clock!" Sam's voice came through the comm. She muttered, "Mobile Dolls." 

"Acknowledged," Zechs narrowed his eyes, "Heard that, ladies?" 

"Loud and clear!" Came the response. 

"Let's kill us some brainless bots!"   
  
*******   


Heero didn't have to look to know that all of the other six rescue team members were lined up to his left, backs against the building, "Alright, Timbs, Barton, let's see your magic." 

Mike and Trowa pulled out stick triggers and depressed the buttons as sirens wailed in protest and explosions erupted all over the base, "that should keep 'em busy." 

Heero looked at Honor, "You and Duo take the back entrance. Quatre and I will cover the front entrances. Trowa, Mike, you both stay out front and cover us from out here." His orders were confirmed with nods from the members of his team, each strong and elite. 

Honor and Duo ran off to the south side of the building, and Heero and Quatre ran around the corner to the north side. Heero opened the door and was met with a barage of unfriendly fire of automatic weapons. Heero tucked-and-rolled tightly across the floor as bullets whined off the cement ground. He came up with a right-leg sweep and took the closest soldier out and fired shots off with his MP5 while taking cover. He looked around to see Quatre sneaking past the soldiers and through the double doors. 

"Honor," Heero called, "report." 

"We're meeting pretty heavy fire, but we've got it covered," Honor's voice sounded over the comm, with background noises of Duo laughing crazily and loud gunfire sounding off. 

"Honor, keep that idiot alive, will ya?" 

"Will-do, sir." 

Heero started to laugh insanely himself. He stood and brought his pistol and MP5 to aim instantly. Each bullet found it's target as Heero cleared the front entrances. Backing against the double doors, he pushed through and found Quatre waiting there. 

"All clear, except for this room," Quatre was standing with his back to the wall beside a shaded door. He jerked his head toward it, "she's in there, Heero." 

Heero nodded, "I'll go in. Guard out here for me. How many are in there?" 

"Three guards." 

"Acknowledged," Heero pivoted on his back heel and braced himself as he kicked the door in. Gunfire boomed in his ears as he used the butt of his gun to bash the first guard unconscious. The second guard was behind an upturned table, taking pot shots at him as he ran across the room, tackling the third guard to the ground. The second guard stood up and raised his arms shakily. 

"I...I surrender," he said. 

"OZ scum," Heero said. He took aim and fired. The bullet hit the soldier in the leg, and he fell to the floor in shock. 

Running to the heavy metal door that barred the cell, he unlatched it and found Relena laying on a cot in the corner. She tried to stand as she saw him enter, and he went to her and supported her, placing her arm over his shoulders.   
  
********   


Zechs jetted forward and sliced a Virgo in half, saving Noin from a backstabbing. 

"We can't take much more of this, Zechs!" Hilde yelled into her comm. 

"We have to! Her life depends on it!" Zechs raged as he fought the mobile dolls. 

"I know, I'm trying!" 

"Try Harder!"   
  
********   


Walking out the door with Relena with him, Heero had Quatre secure the hall. 

"Trowa!" Heero yelled into his comm. 

"Yo," Trowa's voice was tensed. 

"We need a transport." 

"Got it." 

"Mike, I need front entrance cover." 

"Roger that." 

Footsteps sounded in the hall, coming from the rear entrance. Heero nodded as Honor and Duo ran up. Honor and Duo took one look at Relena, and their eyes burned with hatred. 

"Sir, I'm going man-hunting." 

Heero nodded in response. He knew how she felt. He felt the same way. Only his anger was a deep burning in his soul. Honor ran out through the rear entrance. 

Mike appeared backing up into the hallway, guarding the front entrance. He looked back and nodded at Heero, who was bracing Relena. Relena passed out suddenly, and Heero grabbed her and picked her up, carrying her. 

Quatre secured the rear entrance, where Trowa had an air carrier waiting. 

"Honor, get your butt here now!" Heero growled.   
  
********   


"You've got 15 minutes! Get your butts outta there!" Sam yelled into her mouthpiece. 

"We're working on it!" Heero growled. 

Honor jumped into the transport as they were shutting the cargo bay doors. Heero yelled back, "Get in, Honor!" 

"I've got the whole base set!" Honor shouted above the engine noise, "We're gonna see fireworks now!" 

The plane started to fly as Honor took out her stick trigger and pressed the button. The base exploded into flames.   
  
********   


"Zechs! They're in an air transport carrier," Sam screamed, excitedly. 

"Roger that," Speaking to Hilde and Noin, he said, "Let's make our exit loud and proud, ladies! Let's clear the way!" 

"About time!"   
  
********   


Joyful shouts echoed over the Jordans Air Base as the aircraft carrier landed on the airstrip. 


	10. Default Chapter Title

  
_by Honor Harrington_

* * *

Heero grasped Relena's hand as she lay in the hospital bed. Sally Po was injecting the antidote into her arm. Relena winced in pain and gripped Heero's hand tighter. 

"You shouldn't have come for me. It's gonna cost us some time in our strive for peace," Relena looked at Heero. 

"There was no way I was gonna leave you there." 

"You shouldn't have come," Relena said, "it's too late for me, anyway. It's already in my system." 

"No it's not, you liar," Heero smiled fondly at Relena. 

"How do you do it?" Relena looked up to her husband. 

"Do what?" 

"Fight with me, even when I'm dying." Relena sarcastically responded. 

Heero shrugged, "I'm not because you're not gonna die." 

Relena smiled simply, "I know."   
  
********   


"Sam, tell me now," Lt. Castelle came to stand next to Sam on the airstrip, facing the wind, "I've been meaning to ask you to dinner sometime. I mean, if you're not too busy, or anything." 

"Lt. Castelle--" Sam began 

"--Chris. Call me Chris." 

Sam's eyes widened with impatience, "Luitenant Castelle. I don't believe you've met my twin brother," she said as Mike walked up. 

Chris twisted his lips in confusion as he gawked. 

Sam and Mike laughed and started to walk away. Chris grabbed Sam's arm, "That doesn't change anything. How about dinner?" 

Mike turned suddenly and swiftly and punched Castelle, "Don't touch my sister." 

Sam poked Mike in the ribs mock-angrily, "Hey, I could've done it myself!" 

"You're welcome, Hayley!" Mike laughed. 

Castelle found himself on the ground. Joey joined Sam and Mike, "Typical boys. Always fighting over something stupid."   
  
********   


Heero sat on a chair next to Relena's bed. He looked up and saw Sam and Mike walking in the door. 

"How is she?" Sam's forehead was wrinkled with concern as she knelt quickly at Relena's side and held her hand. 

"She's gonna be fine," Heero said. 

Relena's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled as she saw the three in the room, "Wow, a family reunion. Do you know how long I've been praying for this?" 

Mike, or rather, Randal, smiled, "Hi, Mom." 

"Gee, Mom, you really got busted up, didn't you?" Hayley, aka Sam, grinned. 

Heero smiled at his kids and nodded his approval.   
  
********   


Outside the room, Heero, Hayley, and Randal sat in the chairs and started talking. Chris Castelle strolled down the hall with less confidence, but more courage. 

"Heads up, Hayley," Heero nodded his head in Castelle's direction. 

"Sam? May I speak with you in private? I would like to ask you something without _any_ interruptions this time," Lt. Castelle glared at Randal. 

_I should've broken his jaw so he couldn't talk_, thought Randal. 

"I don't think that's necessary. Whatever you've got to say to me can be said in front of these two. Oh, Castelle, have you met my father, Heero Yuy?" 

Lt. Castelle's face drained of color as he stammered, "You're f-fa-father?" 

Hayley sighed, "And here I thought you were the best profiler on the planet!" 


End file.
